I'm here!
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: ¡Eso era todo! Sonic se había hartado d que su amig lo confundiese con cualquier erizo. Haría algo para que Amy Rose no se olvidase nunca ¡quien es el verdadero Sonic the Hedgehog!


Hola, aquí les traje otra historia de mi pareja favorita.

_**Disclaimer:** _Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño y a **SEGA Corporation.**

* * *

—¡Sonic!

Procuró mantener la vista en el frente, y por nada del mundo miró hacia atrás.

—¡Sonic!

_«No la mires. No la mires. No la mires. »_ Repetía en su mente una y otra, y otra vez; sabía muy que una pequeña parte suya, una pequeña e indeseable parte, haría que se detuviera inmediatamente por solo verla a los ojos.

—¡Sonikku, espérame!

Eso había sido lo último que el erizo azul alcanzó a escuchar antes de correr a toda prisa.

¿Y por qué? Sencillo, la eriza rosada le estaba siguiendo y debía perderla de vista. Debía apresar el paso como nunca antes en su vida. ¡Y vaya que corrió con todas sus fuerzas! Porque si no lo hacía, Amy terminaría atrapándolo y eso no sería algo bueno.

Oh sí.

Estaba escapando de su amiga y sus dichosas ─ y por no decir aterradoras y un tanto perturbados ─ citas.

Ella apareció de repente, de quien sabe dónde, y sin perder la oportunidad se lanzó para atraparlo en un gran abrazo ¡eso no lo había esperado! Sonic conversaba animadamente con Tails y Knuckle, sobre un tema que no podía recordar en ese momento, y Amy llegó; la secuencia había sido como en cámara lenta…

Él guardó silencio. Ella gritó su nombre. Él se asustó. Ella comenzó a correr. Él hizo lo mismo. Ella lo abrazó. Él se asustó aún más cuando escuchó la palabra _"cita"._ Ella murmuraba cursilerías como siempre y él, ante un descuido de ella, logró escaparse y correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sí. Así había sido.

Sonic no sabía si sentirse aliviado por haber perdido a la eriza…

O un miserable porque era una escena que se repetía casi todos los días…

Volteó el rostro hacia atrás, y al no ver una mancha rosada en la lejanía suspiró. ¡Lo había conseguido! Logró evadir a su amiga y ahora era libre. ¡Un punto para Sonic the Hedgehog y su increíble velocidad supersónica! En días como éstos ─ por no decir a menudos ─ agradecía internamente al destino o a quien sea el tener esa gran habilidad para ayudar a las personas y poder escapar de los problemas… de los problemas y de Amy claro.

Detuvo sus pasos suspirando por lo bajo.

_«Esto es molesto. » _Pensaba al retomar su marcha, pero estaba vez a un ritmo más lento. Pareó distraídamente el suelo antes de recostar su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol más próximo. _«Ya me está cansando que ella me persiga siempre. »_ Un pequeño bufido escapó de sus labios mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho. _«¿Qué acaso no escucha lo que le digo? ¡Siempre hace lo que quiere! »_ Volvió a bufar elevando la mirada al cielo, admirando en silencio el hermoso cielo despejado.

Se sentía exhausto, pero no por haber corrido; de eso nunca podría cansarse; sino del comportamiento de esa niña.

¡Cómo le sacaba de quicio!

Y pensar que esto sucedía desde hace años. Luego de haberla rescatado de Metal Sonic, Amy prometió seguirlo y hacer que se enamorada de ella perdidamente… o al menos ese era el plan de la eriza.

Cada vez que rememoraba todos los momentos en los que estuvo con la eriza tenían algo en común: ¡él estaba forzado a salir con ella! A menos claro, Sonic haya aceptado una -disque- cita para calmar la culpa de hacerla llorar o que se sintiera triste; de solo recordar los numerosos e infinitos intentos de "conquistarlo" le hacía estremecer.

Lo bueno de la situación, es que lograba huir de aquellos martirios.

¡Sí, sí, sí! Puede que sea un tanto cruel con Amy, pero aunque no lo dijera en voz alta se preocupaba por ella.

¡Sí que lo hacía! No es como si no tuviese sentimientos. La eriza le preocupaba y mucho. No deseaba verla triste ¡ni mucho menos llorando! Deseaba que la peli-rosada siempre tuviera una enorme y alegre sonrisa en su rostro, o en caso contrario verla un poquito enojada; Sonic rió por lo bajo. Le gustaba molestar a sus amigos y Amy no era la excepción, además le parecía adorable ver su ceño fruncido, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y su boca formando una pequeña mueca.

Solo pensar en ella sus mejillas adquiría un suave tinte rosado.

¡No! Él no estaba sonrojado. Ni mucho menos estaba sonrojado por pensar en esa eriza… ni en su sonrisa, ni en sus ojos verdes, o en su actitud infantil que terminaba por conmoverlo y hacerle dudar de sus acciones. ¡Agh! ¡Sonic no pensaba en esas tonterías!

Y no es que a él le gustase Amy.

Por supuesto que no.

_«¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! »_ Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos al sentir el repentino calor. Movió bruscamente su cabeza con la sola intención de deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos. _«Fea imagen. ¡Quítate, quítate, quítate! »_ ¡Él y su tonta imaginación! Ahora no podía deshacerse de la imagen de Amy en su mente: con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, el sonrojo en las mejillas, y sonriéndole a él. —¡Aghhh! ¡Ya basta! —gritó inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Movió su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. ¡Tenía que deshacerse de aquellas imágenes que le atormentaban! ¡¿Desde cuándo él pensaba en esas cosas?! ¡Y mucho más con Amy! Por Dios, ella era una niña. Una niña molesta, que lo molestaba, y hacía cosas más… ¡más molestas aún! En resumen, Amy Rose era molesta…

…pero…

Él no iba a negar que Amy era muy bonita.

¡Y otro mendigo sonrojo aparecía! Ya se estaba cansando de ello.

_«¡Maldición! »_ Mordió su labio inferior antes de tomar una respiración profunda. —¡No lo soporto más! ¡Ya no quiero pensar esas cosas! —gritó sintiéndose frustrado y comenzó a correr sin un rumbo fijo en mente, tratando así que sus pensamientos desaparecieran.

Pero, por más que lo intentase no lograba conseguirlo… ¡no podía quitar a Amy de sus pensamientos!

Dejó que sus piernas lo llevasen en cualquier dirección ¡pero lejos de allí! Con tal de deshacerse de sus locas ideas.

Una cosa. Solo necesitaba una cosa para olvidarse de esas extrañas ideas ¡necesitaba una perfecta distracción! Solo una. ¡Con una bastaría! Rogaba e imploraba a lo que fuere que esté en el cielo, que le diese alguna ayuda, lo que sea, para no pensar esas cosas; y tal parece que sus suplicas fueron escuchadas. Era creer o eso, dejarse atormentar por imágenes indeseables para él…

Había chocado con algo, al menos eso pudo sentir. Porque lo próximo que supo fue que se encontraba en el suelo.

—Auch. Eso dolió. —murmuró por lo bajo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—Como es de esperarse, las malas imitaciones siempre son defectuosas.

Los ojos de Sonic se dilataron al oír aquella voz. _«¿Eh? ¿Será qué…? »_ Levantó la vista y tal como había pensado, esa persona estaba allí. —Ah, eres tú Shadow. —comentó con desesteres—. No te había visto.

El erizo azul no había chocado con algo… había chocado con _alguien_. Siendo más precisos, con Shadow the Hedgehog.

Y tal parece que él no se ve muy contento que digamos.

—Faker. —dijo en modo de saludo.

_«Supongo que eso es un "hola" para él. Que conveniente. »_ Pensaba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. —Veo que tienes el mismo humor de siempre. Bien por ti. —mencionó en un tono juguetón antes de levantarse del suelo con un ágil salto—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo has estado? Me imagino que estarás aquí por una misión de G.U.N. ¿verdad?

Con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, el erizo negro miró de soslayo a su "acompañante". —Podría decirse.

Esa respuesta no le cayó del todo bien. _«Siempre tan predispuesto a la plática amistosa. »_ Suspiró antes de continuar: —Te ves muy serio Shadow, aunque eso no es raro en ti—. Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. —Tal vez estás aquí por otro motivo. Oh, espera ¿no me estarás siguiendo, o sí? —indagó con burla invadiendo el espacio personal del otro erizo.

Shadow no respondió con palabras, pero sí lo hizo con acciones. Porque con un ágil y veloz movimiento, logró tirar al erizo azul al suelo con una patada; Sonic por poco consigue esquivarlo, solo por poco.

—¡Hey! No hay necesidad de tanta violencia.

—Cierra la boca, Faker.

—Tú eres quien me imita a mí. —masculló por lo bajo antes de volver a levantarse—. Y no tienes que tener ese humor…

Levantó la barbilla bien en alto, desviando la mirada a cualquier dirección. Todo con tal de no ver a esa "copia mal hecha". —Yo discrepo—. Fue lo último que dijo antes de guardar silencio.

El peli-azul bufó por lo bajo. —Que antipático. —murmuró, pero en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchase y tal como había esperado, éste no le dio mucha importancia—. Bien, ya que tú no hablarás… ¿te molesta si yo lo hago?—. No esperó ninguna clase de confirmación. —¿Cómo se encuentra el viejo Eggman? ¡Hace tanto tiempo no lo veo! Y estoy seguro que tú debes saber algo ¿no?

—Está vivo.

—Además de eso.

—Es humano. Y respira oxígeno para sobrevivir. —dijo sin expresar ninguna clase de sentimientos—. ¿Es suficiente para ti?

Torciendo la boca en una mueca de desagrado, respondió: —No.

—Pues que lastima… es lo único que obtendrás de mí. —replicó antes de voltear su cuerpo y mantener la mirada fija en el horizonte; aunque el erizo azul no lo supiera, Shadow tenía una leve y pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Todo por hacer enfadar a ese molesto _Faker._

Mientras aquellos dos erizos "conversaban", ninguno pareció notar la presencia de alguien aproximándose.

Detuvo sus pasos por un instante, reposando ambas manos en sus rodillas para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. _«Qué bueno que seguí corriendo. »_ Pensaba un tanto animada. ¡Estaba segura de que por allí había ido su amado! Y no tenía pensado detenerse bajo ninguna circunstancia, su corazón se lo decía ¡estaba tan cerca de Sonic_! «Aunque… tal vez debería descansar un poco ¡me siento exhausta! »_ Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, parecía que en cualquier segundo caería al suelo. Era como si no pudiera soportar el peso de su cuerpo… y no es como si ella pasase demasiado ¡claro que no!

Sin tener un motivo aparente, Amy levantó la mirada y en la lejanía logró divisar algo. O mejor dicho a _alguien_.

Sus ojos verdes se dilataron. —¿Uh? ¿Acaso ese es…? —. No alcanzó a completar aquella, su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y corriendo con gran velocidad se dirigió a ese _lugar_… ese lugar, en donde _él_ se encontraba. —¡Sonikku! —gritó con una enorme sonrisa.

Aquel llamado había sido escuchado por los dos erizos.

¡Pero todo había sucedido muy rápido!

¡Y pum! Un borrón rosado fue lo último que llegaron a distinguir antes de que cierta peli-rosada, conocida por ambos, apareciera se abrazara a uno de ellos con cariño y fervor. Como si no quisiese separarse de él… o también, como si quisiese partirlo en dos con su amor; cualquiera de estas dos opciones sería la correcta para describir el abrazo de la más joven del grupo.

Amy afianzó su agarre al cuerpo ajeno. —¡Oh Sonic! Al fin pudo atraparte. —exclamó emocionada y un tanto orgullosa de su accionar—. Ahora sí, no podrás escaparte de mí. ¡No lo conseguirás!—. Riendo por lo bajo, recostó su cabeza contra el pecho ajeno. Aspirando el silencio el perfume natural de su héroe.

Por su parte, ambos erizos se miraron mutuamente.

¿Quién iba a ser el responsable de decirle a Amy a quién estaba abrazando realmente?

Los segundos pasaron y tal parecía que la peli-rosada no quería soltar a "amado"; lástima que ese amado erizo no sea el que corresponda. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Amy estaba abrazando a Shadow en vez de a Sonic.

Es decir, Amy volvió a confundir a Sonic con cualquier erizo.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco segundos ¡pero ella seguía sin darse cuenta! Y lo más sorprendente de todo fue la repentina e inesperada tensión en el ambiente, tensión que la chica no notaba…

Sonic aguardó pacientemente a que _**SU **_amiga soltara a su rival y al ver como esto no sucedía, se molestó. Claro que estaba molesto, tan molesto, que había olvidado la conversación que tuvo hasta hace unos minutos con Shadow sobre Amy y lo cansado que se sentía por la actitud infantil de esta última. ¡Oh sí! Esa escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos no era del todo agradable para él, por no decir que a una parte suya le estaba asqueando.

Y mucho.

Lo malo era que el joven héroe de Mobius no podía reconocer esas sensaciones que atormentaban su ser. Para él no tenían nombre, porque nunca antes se había sentido así… no que él recordara.

Amy reía tiernamente al tener a su querido erizo en sus brazos. _«Mmm. Sonic está más callado de lo normal. »_ Pensó al notar el prolongado silencio de su amado_. «¡Oh! No importa. » _Volvió a tener una tonta y boba sonrisa de enamorada en su rostro. —¡Oh Sonic! Estoy tan feliz de estar contigo… aunque no estés abrazándome. —murmuró en una especie de tono burlón, disfrutando de la cercanía de su erizo.

Apretando los puños, fulminó con la mirada al erizo de pelaje oscuro. _«¡Siempre sucede lo mismo! No solo me saca de quicio ¡sino también me confunde con… con… con cualquier idiota! »_ Gritaba en su mente rechinando ligeramente los dientes. Podía oír claramente como ella continuaba murmurando en un tono meloso su nombre. _«¡Maldita sea! ¡Que se dé cuenta que estoy aquí! »_ Pateó el suelo en un intento por liberar la frustración, pero de repente, y de manera totalmente inesperada para él, una idea apareció…

Una idea un tanto "suicida"…

_«Con tal de que ella deja de hacer cosas así… ¡haré lo que sea! »_ Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza; y por primera vez, opto por escucharla. Aunque fuere por esta ocasión.

Amy se sentía en un sueño. —Sonikku. —musitó con voz dulce, sin embargo, hubo algo que la despertó de su fantasía; o más bien al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. _«¿Uh? ¿Qué está…? »_ Abrió sus ojos y al hacerlo, se encontró con una sorpresa—. ¡¿Eh?! ¿Shadow? —dijo el nombre del erizo de pelaje oscuro.

Shadow la mira seriamente. En todo el abrazo no movió ni la más mínima parte de su cuerpo ¡ni mucho menos se atrevió a corresponderle! —Rose. —murmuró en tono de saludo.

—¿Eh? Shadow ¿qué… haces…? Yo creí… eh… b-bueno… —balbuceó nerviosamente mientras sentía que sus mejillas se incendiaban más y más. _«¡Qué vergüenza! Confundí a Sonic con Shadow. »_ Pensó completamente horrorizada ¿qué pudo confundir a su amado héroe con el rival de este? De manera inmediata se alejó de él—. ¡L-lo si-siento! Creí que… e-eres…

—El Faker.

Sonrió nerviosamente ante el sobrenombre del peli-azul. —S-sí. —respondió en un tono bajo. Al desviar la mirada hacia su hombro derecho, notó una mano enguantada reposando en él. _«¿Eh? ¿Y esto? »_ Parpadeó sorprendida antes de que esa misma mano la sujetara del brazo y la obligara a girar sobre sí misma.

Cuando esos vivaces ojos verdes lo contemplaron, se sintió un poco más tranquilo. —Estoy aquí Amy. —mencionó con un tono extraño en su voz, un tono que no consiguió descifrar. Posó ambas manos en los hombros de ella, impidiéndole a toda costa que escapase de él;

—Sonikku…

—Sí, soy yo.

—Eh…

—Pero como siempre, me confundes con cualquier otro—. Fulminó con la mirada al otro erizo, quien lo único que hizo fue ignorarlo olímpicamente.

Sus mejillas terminaron por sonrojarse levemente. —Bu-bueno…

—No Ames, si lo hiciste.

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. _«Se ve molesto. »_ Pensaba al notar la expresión seria en el rostro de su amado, aceptando también que esa mueca no le quedaba del todo bien. ¡Su Sonic tenía que sonreírle siempre! _«¿Estará enojado conmigo? »_ Un velo de tristeza se apoderó de sus ojos; sintió como el agarre sobre su cuerpo se afianzó de repente.

—Y esto es para que no te confundas más.

—¿E-eh?

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, formando una enorme y brillante sonrisa. Aunque se mostrase seguro y relajado, internamente se sentía a morir_. «Lárgate de aquí. ¡Vamos Sonic! Lárgate y déjala aquí… porque tú… »_ Aproximó su rostro lentamente hasta que una mínima distancia los separara a ambos_. «…a ti no te gusta ella… pero… »_ Tomando todo su valor, dejando a un lado la vergüenza, y sosteniendo por los brazos a la eriza. _«…tampoco te gusta que otros se fijen en ella. »_ Completó en su mente antes posar sus labios contra los ajenos.

En un tímido, leve y fugaz beso.

Era todo lo que él y su límite podían ofrecer.

Solo cuando él se alejó, Amy pudo mirarlo a los ojos y volver a recuperar el aliento. ¿En verdad estaba sucediendo? ¿Realmente… había ocurrido lo que había sentido? No, no era posible. Debía ser una treta de su alocada imaginación, pero si fue así ¿por qué se sintió tan real? Cuando el agarre en su cuerpo desapareció, lo primero que hizo ella fue rozar con los dedos enguantados sus rosados labios.

Tímidamente, rozó su labio inferior a un ritmo muy lento._ «Todavía se siente… cálido. »_ Pensaba sintiendo como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas, junto con un tinte rosado. Levantó su mirada, permitiendo que sus ojos contemplasen fijamente aquellos orbes color verde, admirándolos en silencio… deseando también que, esa mirada alegre y despreocupada no desapareciera nunca.

—Amy. —dijo su nombre sin entender el por qué

—Soni…kku…

Le obsequió un guiño coqueto, junto con esa sonrisa burlona. —Espero que no vuelvas a confundirme. —dijo en un tono alegre—. Y créeme que si vuelves a hacerlo, yo volveré a recordarte quien soy yo—. Esto último lo murmuró cerca de su oído, solo para que ella sola lo escuchase.

Sentía como si su corazón se estrellara contra su pecho. ¡No podía estar sucediendo! —Yo…

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, Sonic optó por abandonar el lugar. _«Creo que… mi trabajo aquí ya terminó. »_ No sin antes despedirse de su querida fan. —¡Nos vemos Ames!

—¡Sonic! ¡Espera!—. Por más que intentase atraparlo, no lo consiguió. Su mano quedó colgada en el aire y procuró no apartar la mirada de aquel destello azulado. —Sonic… —murmuró su nombra mientras que sus dedos rozaban levemente sus labios. _«No puedo creer que me besó. »_ Pensaba a la par que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía _«Tal vez, deba hacer algo para agradecérselo. »_—. Hey, Shadow. —dijo de repente—. ¿Me puedes acompañar a hacer algunas compras?

El erizo, quien había procurado ignorar aquella escena de mal gusto, volteó el rostro hacia ella. —¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Es que no quiero ir sola.

—¿Y ese es un buen motivo?

—Sí.

Shadow guardó silencio y Amy suspiró.

—De acuerdo, si no quieres venir no te obligaré—. Llevó ambas manos a la altura de sus caderas. —Iré yo sola, por este sendero desolado. Solo espero que ningún maleante logre hacer daño.

El peli-negro suspiró. Su boca se torció en una mueca de desagrado antes de poder hablar con normalidad. —Bien Rose, te acompañaré. Pero, espero que sea rápido porque-

Lo interrumpió sin importarle lo que pudiera decirle. —¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó—. Como muestra de agradecimiento, prometo guardarte una rebanada de pastel. —mencionó antes de tomar del brazo a su compañero, obligándolo a que siguiese su marcha; este día no podía ser más grandioso.

**-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

_«Eso se sintió cálido. »_ Pensó mientras sus dedos rozaban suavemente sus labios, recordando las sensaciones que le produjeron ese beso repentino. Besó que él había comenzado con ella, con Amy. _«…se sintió raro… »_ Un tenue sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. —…pero… me gustó. —completó en voz alta en apenas un murmullo. Sintiéndose un tanto extraño por decir algo como ello.

Sonic suspiró antes de volver la vista al hermoso cielo.

El perfume de las flores, dulce brisa rozando su piel, y la calma del ambiente envolviéndolo. El erizo no podía sentirse más tranquilo, en completa paz. Cerró sus ojos antes de volver a soltar un suave y pequeño suspiro, relajando aún más su cuerpo, disfrutando en silencio la calma del lugar; pero una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era el recuerdo de aquel beso. Aquel beso que compartió con Amy, del cual se sentía muy orgulloso.

Todo sea para que ella no vuelva a confundirlo.

Lo único que esperaba el joven héroe de Mobius es que, en un futuro próximo, pueda llegar a tener otros motivos para besarse con la eriza rosada; quizá, con algo de tiempo logre descubrir otros.

* * *

A mí me gustó, no sé a ustedes xD Aunque, si me lo dicen lo sabré luego (?)

En fin, les mando un beso enorme y espero que estén bien ¡Cuídense!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
